


this is what they say (falling in love's supposed to feel like)

by ohallows



Series: tumblr prompts collection [18]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Drawing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: They’re at the local art museum, in one of the nice new atriums that have different installments, and have been for the past few hours while Azu found the perfect spot to sketch Sasha in. Art museum trips with the two of them are… well, interesting. Sasha knows most of the directors, which Azu would be more confused about if she didn’t know just how much security work Sasha provides for the museums in London. And it does mean that they get free admission anytime they go, even if they do go infrequently. And with Azu taking a new community drawing class at the request of Hamid, going to the museum and sketching Sasha (well, mostly Sasha, sometimes it’s been Hamid, and sometimes Cel or Zolf has agreed to come along, but… mostly Sasha) has become a bit of a pastime.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: tumblr prompts collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	this is what they say (falling in love's supposed to feel like)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: azu and sasha and the museum/drawing prompt from that list? platonic or romantic, it’s up to you
> 
> (i know nothing about art i did my best)

azu and sasha and the museum/drawing prompt from that list? platonic or romantic, it’s up to you

(i know nothing about art i did my best) 

—

“Sasha, don’t  _ move,”  _ Azu teases, and gently stretches her leg out to kick Sasha’s thigh. It’s not  _ hard  _ or anything, just an affectionate tap, and Sasha stops fidgeting. 

“You’re, like… you’ve got to be almost done, yeah? Right?” she mutters, and Azu shakes her head fondly. 

“I’m  _ almost  _ there, I promise,” Azu says, but then breaks her own order to pull Sasha down so that she can kiss her on the cheek. “Just stand still for another five minutes?” 

Sasha sighs, but she’s  _ blushing _ so Azu doesn’t think she’s bothered  _ that _ much. She goes back to her original position, leaning a bit subtly in the direction of the sculpture she’s stood in front of. 

They’re at the local art museum, in one of the nice new atriums that have different installments, and have been for the past few hours while Azu found the perfect spot to sketch Sasha in. Art museum trips with the two of them are… well, interesting. Sasha knows most of the directors, which Azu would be more confused about if she didn’t know just  _ how  _ much security work Sasha provides for the museums in London. And it  _ does  _ mean that they get free admission anytime they go, even if they do go infrequently. And with Azu taking a new community drawing class at the request of Hamid, going to the museum and sketching Sasha (well, mostly Sasha, sometimes it’s been Hamid, and sometimes Cel or Zolf has agreed to come along, but… mostly Sasha) has become a bit of a pastime. 

And the class is fun as well. Hamid had begged her to come with him a few weeks ago because he’d wanted to learn but didn’t want to go alone after realising that two -  _ two,  _ honestly, how was his luck that terrible - of his exes were also in the class, and to add to it, they were dating  _ each other,  _ now. So Azu had agreed, because she’s a good friend, and because it gave her a better chance to tell off Liliana and Gideon for how they treated Hamid in person. And she likes spending time with Hamid as well, so it’s really a win-win scenario for everyone. 

She turns back to focus on the drawing; she  _ is  _ almost done, she wasn’t lying about that - her fingers are stained with charcoal, but the drawing itself is coming out wonderfully, she thinks. Sasha’s face is hidden by her hair - as she’d want it to be - and Azu’s been playing a bit with the lighting, making it look like she’s nothing more than a dark silhouette. 

She sketches for a little while, making sure to smudge it a little bit and tilting the canvas this way and that to examine it critically. Sasha keeps standing there, shifting a bit more the longer it goes. Azu finally finishes drawing the final line, and sits back, eyes scanning the canvas to look for any more errors. None really stick out to her, and she sets the canvas down to the side, looking back at Sasha.

“Okay, you can stop, I’m done,” Azu teases, and links her fingers with Sasha’s as she pulls her closer until Sasha is standing between her legs. “Thank you for being the perfect model.”

Sasha snorts. “You don’t have to lie, I know I kept moving.”

Azu shakes her head. “You’re still the perfect model,” she says, and Sasha ducks her head, looking away. “What?”

“Why’d you want  _ me  _ for this?” Sasha aska, as though she’s been holding the question in all day, and Azu tilts her head.

“What do you mean?” she asks, blinking, and Sasha rests her forearms on Azu’s shoulders, still not looking at her. 

“I’m not -“ Sasha huffs out a confused breath. “I mean, wouldn’t Hamid be better? For this? He’s the one who’s all…  _ pretty _ and stuff.”

Azu’s hands are stained with charcoal, but she doesn’t much care, and she doesn’t think Sasha will either when she reaches out and takes Sasha’s face in her hands. “You  _ are  _ beautiful,” she says, in a tone that doesn’t allow for argument, and when Sasha opens her mouth to protest, Azu just rests their foreheads together. “You  _ are _ .”

“You’re getting charcoal all over me,” Sasha says, but her hands come up and join Azu’s, resting over them, and she’s hiding a bit of a smile. 

“Tragic, that,” Azu says, and presses a kiss to Sasha’s cheek. “Whatever will we do?”

“Azu…” Sasha says, fondly, and then turns her head so she can catch Azu in a proper kiss. Azu goes willingly, pressing in a bit closer as Sasha winds her arms around her neck. “You’re too nice to me.”

Azu pulls back for a moment, just far enough that her lips still brush against Sasha’s when she speaks. “You deserve to have me be this nice to you,” she reminds her. This isn’t a  _ new  _ conversation between them, but Azu has heard enough about her history to be happy to provide the assurance whenever she needs them. 

Sasha kisses her again, just briefly, and then leans back, arms still around Azu’s face. She tilts her head, looking at Azu, and then sniggers, ducking her head as she laughs. 

“You look a mess,” Sasha teases, and wipes at Azu’s cheek, showing her the black charcoal stain on her fingers. 

Azu laughs too, and then pokes Sasha in the cheek, where there are black stains left by Azu’s hands. “You do too, love,” she says, and Sasha shrugs.

“Camouflage,” she says, pretending to be unaffected and Azu shakes her head. 

“Well, would you…” Azu trails off, gesturing to her own face, and Sasha laughs. 

“Yes, please,” she says, and takes the tissues from Azu to begin wiping the charcoal off of her face as well. Azu watches as Sasha focuses, tongue sticking out a bit as she concentrates, and can’t help but lean in to kiss her cheek. Sasha pushes her face away, but she’s smiling. “Azu, stop, you just got all this off of me, just wait till I have it off.”

“No promises,” Azu says, but does listen, careful not to let her hands touch her clothes as she grabs some wipes for herself. They both wipe the charcoal off of their face, with Azu reaching up and getting some of the spots Sasha’s missed as Sasha helps her with the same. Sasha takes the dirty wipes after the fact and tosses them in a nearby bin, and then tilts Azu’s face left and right. 

“You’re all clean,” she says, and Azu does the same to her, nodding in confirmation.

She slips the canvas in her bag and stands, linking her fingers with Sasha’s. “After you, love,” she says, besotted smile on her face, and Sasha rolls her eyes fondly before leading them out of the museum.

**Author's Note:**

> [jeff blim hmb voice] and now i provide a bit of a ~palate cleanser~


End file.
